creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Medieval Fireplace
Basic Information The Medieval Fireplace is an heat-emitting wireable lighting nearly the size of two blocks (and a little more) that operates with open flames. Its mantle is made of grey bricks fitting closely to Medieval Brick Wall blocks that can be placed seamlessly adjacent to Medieval Fireplaces. Two relievos of crests resembling fleur-de-lis-adorned shields decorate the corbels of the fireplace, similar to the crests on Medieval Crest Wall blocks. The firing installation looks like its made of blackened iron and equipped with flat logs of dark wood. The mantelshelf looks like it's made of wood and protrudes over the body of the fireplace underneath. The wooden mantelshelf extends over more than the space of 2 blocks in height, to the front and to both sides. The back of the fireplace is made of smooth grey "stone" without any mortar joints or effective bonds, only a little notched at both sides. The underside consists of an wide u-shape made of smooth grey "stone" with the firing installation in between standing on 4 feet made of blackened iron. The Medieval Fireplace requires two blocks of space to be placed and cannot be rotated. By deactivating the fireplace, the flames will not be visible anymore, however the Medieval Fireplace will still emit heat and is still able to set adjacent flammable blocks, objects and materials on fire. How to obtain The Medieval Fireplace is part of the Medieval Super Bundle (formerly called "Colossal Castle Bundle") that was introduced with update R41 on May 1st 2017. Medieval Fireplaces as crafted objects are also included in the Medieval Pack and in building kits that you can buy for any Blueprint that includes Medieval Fireplaces, but none of these item/block packs will include the according crafting recipe for this object. How to unlock the crafting recipe Buying the Medieval Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the crafting recipe for this piece of furniture to the crafting menu (to be opened by default key "q"), where it will be already unlocked and will always be available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft After buying the Medieval Super Bundle in the Store, to craft 4 Medieval Fireplaces at a time, you'll need: * 2 Stone Rods made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1 Stone Slab made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1 piece of Coal that can be extracted from Coal Nodes in rocky hillsides or recesses next to rivers, in Mountains or all over the Fossil layer underground by using any kind of Extractor, or obtainable from randomly spawning Treasure Chests (except for Obsidian Treasure Chests) or obtainable from any kind of Keepas as a loot or pet-harvest * 2x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or looted from Wood Treasure Chests that randomly spawn at night on the surface or Stone Treasure Chests that randomly spawn on Fossil layer blocks at night How to use Medieval Fireplaces can be used for decoration, to illuminate the surrounding, to spend heat and to set flammable materials, blocks and objects on fire. Like all luminaires in Creativerse, Medieval Fireplaces do not need any fuel and will not go out by themselves after being placed in the world. These Fireplaces will prevent Creatures and randomly appearing Treasure Chests from spawning on all the illuminated ground blocks around them. Like other heat sources, you can use Medieval Fireplaces in order to warm your player character up in cold areas, such to lower the cold scale and to prevent freeze damage over time that player characters would be dealt as soon as the freeze gauge would be filled with white color. The Medieval Fireplace can not be rotated, since it requires two blocks of free space to be placed. You can decide in which direction the Fireplace will look at by changing the position of your player character around the spot where you want to place the Medieval Fireplace. How to wire Medieval Fireplaces To wire Medieval Fireplaces, equip an Wiring Tool and point your cursor at the Medieval Fireplaces that you have placed into the world. Their "Receive" Hotspot will become visible then and you will be able to connect them to the "Send" Hotspot of activation devices and/or of operating gates. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Medieval Fireplaces if you wish to type a code word into the receiving array that you should then also use in the sending array of the activation device/s and/or operating gate/s to connect them. Different kinds of Gates like Number Comparison Gates can be connected in between to define more exact (de)activation terms. For this purpose, connect the "Send" Hotspot of an activation device to the left "Receive" Hotspot of the operating gate, and then connect the "Send" Hotspot of the operating gate to the "Receive" Hotspot of Medieval Fireplaces. Change the setting of the operating gate/s to your liking. For Number Pads, it's advisable to write the correct number code into the right input array (2) in their settings window and select "value" instead of "event". Medieval Fireplaces do not send any signals to other machines. Interface (Menu) To open the Medieval Fireplace interface window, you will have equip an Wiring Tool and then press the key n (as the default key) while pointing at a Medieval Fireplace in the game world with your cursor. Using this interface window, you can: * click on this icon to rename the Medieval Fireplace with another description up to 30 characters * click on this icon to change the permission settings so that only other players with a specific or higher permission rank than this defined permission rank can use or even take this object * toggle manual interaction - the Medieval Fireplace can be "locked" by disabling the "can interact" button, so other players will not be able to use the Medieval Fireplace directly, but instead will have to use/activate the connected activation device * for easier wiring purposes, you can write a code word into the input array ("Receives") here, and then write that same code word into the output array ("Sends") of an activation device that can even be placed far away How to change the settings of Medieval Fireplaces Wireable objects like Medieval Fireplaces can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled for all players with a Wiring Tool. For this purpose you can lock your Medieval Fireplaces by disabling the option "can interact". You can access this option when looking at the Medieval Fireplaces with a Wiring Tool equipped and typing "n" (as the default key) to open the inspection window. When disabling the option "can interact", other players cannot switch your Medieval Fireplaces on or off, but only if their permission rank is lower than the minimum permission level of the according Medieval Fireplaces. If players are either builders or even admins on your player claim or on the game world (if the Fireplaces are not placed on any claimed land), then these players might not only activate/deactivate your Medieval Fireplaces, but even pick them up and take them away. The padlock symbol lets you define the minimum permission rank for your Medieval Fireplaces that players will need to match or outrank in order to be able to see and change the settings of Medieval Fireplaces with their own Wiring Tool. Equip a Wiring Tool and type "n" (as the default key) to open the wiring window of the Fireplaces. Look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window. Click on this padlock icon to check the permission setting that is currently selected. The permission level of these Medieval Fireplaces will be set to "world builders" by default when placing the Fireplaces, and on player claims the permission will automatically be set to "claim builders" when the Medieval Fireplaces are placed. When raising the permission level of Medieval Fireplaces with the padlock symbol, only their owner as well as players with a matching or even higher permission rank than the permission level of the Fireplaces can use their Wiring Tool to change the settings (including "can interact") of the Medieval Fireplaces, so that they can switch the Fireplaces on/off directly, or even pick them up and take them away. How to rename Medieval Fireplaces You can rename Medieval Fireplaces like most other wireable objects by inspecting them and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square note with a "pen" on it in the top right corner. To inspect them, equip an Wiring Tool and type "n" (as the default key) while pointing your cursor at the Medieval Fireplaces that have been placed into the game world. You can then type up to 30 characters into the labelling array of each Medieval Fireplace and confirm this with "enter"/"return". This name/label will then be displayed instead of "Medieval Fireplace" when pointing the cursor at it. Picking it up will reset the name of the Medieval Fireplace to the default again though. Fire Warning Attention! As with all sources of open fire, please take care when putting Medieval Fireplaces next to, onto or especially directly under any flammable blocks, objects or materials. Medieval Fireplaces are able to set flammable materials, blocks and objects on fire (including certain crafted ones), even when they are switched off and their fire does not seem to be burning. Within hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands, flammable materials like Tar (easiest), flammable crafted blocks like Shredded Leaves (very easily), many types of crafted wooden blocks like Wood Walls (easily), also blocks of Carpets and Thatched Walls (easily), wooden furniture and other objects like Wood Tables or Wood Doors, also natural tree Leaves, natural Wood blocks of all uncorrupted trees, Shrubs and other plants can start to burn when open flames like the ones burning in Medieval Fireplaces are placed next to them or especially below them. Also please note that Medieval Fireplaces emit heat as well, so placing several such heat sources next to each other might raise the chances to set flammable blocks and objects on fire. This heat can warm up player characters in cold environments when they stand right next to a Medieval Fireplace - this will lower the heat gauge and can prevent taking freezing damage. Liquid Tar is the one substance in Creativerse that will even start to burn when being exposed to open fire in extremely cold environments, like when packed in blocks of Ice or Snow; since Tar also has a high base temperature all by itself. When a fire starts to rage, the flames are able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks, and such can burn down a forest or a whole wooden building in the worst case. To extinguish fire and stop it from spreading, it is possible to claim areas and make sure that the option "fire enabled" is disabled. Currently fire will not spread on player claims as the default setting, but this option can be toggled by the owners of the claims. It is also possible to disable the spreading of fire for a whole world by the owner of the game world in the world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Display You can put Medieval Fireplaces safely on display on/in Wall Shelves, Placemats, Hidden Temple Altars, Snow Buried Containers, Frozen Containers, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Holiday Mantles, Wood Planters, Flower Pots and the like where Medieval Fireplaces will be displayed in a smaller size and will neither illuminate nor heat up their surrounding. Their flames might appear doused when on display though. The flames will usually start burning if you rotate the display containers, but will go out automatically if you leave the area or log out/relog. However, these two blocks wide objects don't look good in some display containers. Fireplaces will extrude quite a lot from Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Buried Containers and Frozen Containers for example. On Wall Shelves, Fireplaces will be turned sideways, nearly melting into adjacent objects so that you cannot see their front. And since you cannot rotate objects that have been placed in/on display, containers, you will need to rotate the display containers themselves if you want to change the rotation of the objects inside. Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Furniture Category:Medieval Category:Open Flames Category:Lighting Category:Hot Category:Fireplaces